


Lifeline

by tiresroll



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternative Universe - Lifeline, Ezio's trapped, M/M, Short, Written in Chinese, very short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio's ship crashed on an alien moon, and Altair answered his call by chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very, very short fic.  
> Still I have all the intention to finish it  
> maybe, someday, in the future

阿泰爾扶著扶手在馬西亞夫號的艦橋上巡視，他們距離格利澤581b仍有一段距離，飛船已經脫離光速，剛開始第二階段的檢查與軌道修正，為最後的躍遷做準備。艾爾莫林艦長的指令在手上的腕錶形通訊器上顯示出來，耳機里滿是船員們的對話：冷卻系統的螺絲鬆動，引擎室要求全部仔細檢查，諸如此類。

通信器突然響了一聲，阿泰爾看向通訊器，上面多了一條語音留言。他有些奇怪，船員一般不會這樣留下留言，他們更傾向于直接的溝通，在信息接收完畢之後他按下播放鍵，想知道究竟是誰在試圖惡作劇。

“你好？”一個年輕男性的聲音從耳機里傳出，似乎是因為信號不穩定，話語里摻雜著沙沙的噪音，“這玩意還能用么，有人能聽到我嗎？”

阿泰爾等了一陣，沒有更多新的信息，耳機里又恢復了吵嚷。陌生的聲音和噪音讓他清楚地知道，信息的那頭絕對不是馬西亞夫號，甚至很可能不在十光年以內。

“你是誰？”出於某種衝動，或許是因為他錯誤放置的正義感——艾爾莫林曾經這麼形容過——他回復了對方。幾乎是立刻，信息接收的提示音就響起，通訊器自動播放下一條留言：“是，是的，抱歉，我不該這麼開始。

“我只是因為有人回復而激動過度而已。我叫埃齊奧，我是…曾是文藝復興號的船員。”

\--------------END?-----------------


End file.
